Bishounen on the Courts Echizen Ryoma
by Sabaku no Tsuki
Summary: Ayase is the new student at Seigaku and is one hell of a bishounen tennis player! Join Ayase, the younger sister of Akutsu Jin, as he goes through her years at Seigaku... wait a minute... Ayase is a GIRL!
1. Info

**Name:** Ayase Yukiya 

**Looks: **short blond hair that cuts down to her chin with sky blue eyes, wears a lot of blue. Just picture Ayase Yukiya from "Okane Ga Nai" (Which is no money, is a yaoi anime)

**Age:** 12 (really Ayase is 18 but let's pretend yes? And don't even think about asking... ^_^"') 

**Personality:** Extremely shy around others, and only really opens up with those he is close with; which includes family, family friends, etc. 

**Family:** Ayase is Akutsu Jin's little sister, but doesn't act like him at all. They are complete differents, and Ayase doesn't stay at home much. Only hangs out with Akutsu and doesn't really like their parents, no matter how nice Yuuki might be.


	2. I: Enter the Bishounen

"Onii-chan!" I jump on Akutsu [1], wrapping my arms around his neck and hung there. "Ayase," I smile at him and he gives a small but noticeable smirk. "Get to school Ayase-kun," Akutsu-nii said pushing me in the direction of Seigaku. "I've never seen you so enthusiastic about me going to Seigaku," I said looking at him planting my feet on the ground.  
>"Ayase," Akutsu said sternly while placing a hand on my head like I was a kitten. "Hai nii-Chan?" He remained silent and stared at me as I did back.<p>

"Itai!" I sighed holding a hand to my cheek. "Even with me he's as violent as ever..." I said to myself unaware of the presence behind me. "...At least he's gentle with me. Or so he says," I sigh again. "It's unhealthy to talk to yourself," a voice said behind me. 

Turning around I found myself staring into golden eyes of a boy who wore the same uniform as I did. "Urusai, at least you don't have the same problem as I do. Mo," I pouted giving him my kitten pout. A small blush came over his cheeks, _'Bishounen _[2]_ charm works again,'_ I thought. "Judging your bag, you play tennis neh?" I smile as I turn back around and began walking again.

"Maybe, you are?" I ask as we started walking side by side. "Common courtesy to give one's own name first," the boy replied. I smirk at him and reply, "Yukiya Ayase. You?" "Echizen Ryoma," he stated with a lot of pride in his voice. I smile at him but said nothing, until we finally reached the grounds. "Echizen!" "Ochibi!" We both turn our heads to the direction of voices that called out to Ryoma. Just around the corner came the Seigaku Tennis Team, so I heard from my brother.

There was a boy, who was quite tall, he had messy brown hair and his piercing eyes were behind frameless glasses, he must be the Taicho. Beside him was a spiked blackette whose eyes were completely hidden behind his glasses, the sun forever shining off them making it almost impossible to see his eyes. He was holding a glass of a weird looking green drink, I knew I was not going to be drinking anything of his anytime soon. Behind him was a row of three blackettes, one who had two strands of his hair hanging in front of his forehead like fangs of a mouth, another with spiked hair and violet eyes, while the last one had a green bandana over his hair, his eyes reminds me of a snake. The last trio consisted of two brunets and one red head who was happily bouncing his way over towards us… literally.

"Ochibi, who's your pal? Nya?" The red head asked. They all then took notice of my presence beside Ryoma, and stared at me almost as if they were studying me (Well, the one with the glasses and black hair at least). "Ano, watashi wa Yukiya Ayase desu. Hajimemashite [3]," I bowed to them all respectfully.  
>"Ohayo Gozaimasu Bishounen-kun!" The red yelled jumping on my in a glomping fashion. "B-bishounen? I'm not that much of one am I?" I ask with a small blush of embarrassment. Who wouldn't if they were hugged by a guy? The red head let go and placed a hand on my head with a nod and a smile, "Of course! I would just call you Chibi-chan if ya weren't, Nya!" I gave out a mushroom sigh and nod up to him as he removed his hand. "Watashi wa Eiji Kikumaru, I'm also a regular just like Ochibi!" Kikumaru then hooked his arm around Ryoma's neck with a wink and peace sign. The others also introduced themselves with their names and as regulars; not like I didn't know it already.<br>"Ano, I've got to get going. Gomen nasai minna-san," I bow and ran off towards the office. The others looked at Echizen, and he replied with a yawn while walking away. One thought ran through their head, '_Typical Ryoma.'  
><em>

**[1] I'm just going to refer to Jin as Akutsu, even though that's both their last name. I'm too lazy to change it and it sounds better then just Jin this and Jin that. At least I think so.  
>[2] In case you didn't know; which you fan girls should, Bishounen means pretty boy.<br>[3] Hajimemashite means -Nice to meet you/How do you do?**

_Sorry it's so short!_


	3. II: Golden Pair VS Yukiya Ayase!

Classes finally let out after my first day at Seigaku, nothing is really different that any other school. I heard a lot of screaming coming from the back of the school; and it must be something important since i'm on the opposite side of the school. I made my way over to find out the source only to see two girls in the girls uniform watching the tennis club practice, but their screams were only for one person. "RYOMA-SAMA!" A girl with pinktails yelled into the courts.  
>"Mo[1], what's with the noise? I can hear you all the way from the front," I smile at the girls noticing they were in my class along with Ryoma. The girls both look my way and a smile instantly hit their faces. "Ayase-kun! Konnichiwa!" The pinktail girl exclaimed. <p>

"A-ayase-kun, konnichiwa!" The girl with braids stuttered with a large blush. "Watashi wa Osakada Tomoka, and this is Ryuzaki Sakuno. We're best friends and the top of Ryoma-sama's fan club! Don't worry, you're getting one too!" The pinktails girls said with a laugh, which only made Sakuno and I sweat-drop at the thought. "It's very nice to meet you Osakada-san, Ryuzaki-san. I'd better be going, onii-chan might get mad if I stay too long at school. He doesn't really like Seigaku," I stated to them turning away. "Oh! You play tennis as well?" Osakada-san exclaimed to the entire tennis team as her eyes caught sight of me tennis bag.  
>With another smile I nod and turn away again. "Bishounen-kun!" I was suddenly glomped from the front again by none other than the hyperactive Kikumaru, and attacked with the nicknames again. "Eiji-senpai, my name is Ayase not Bishounen-kun!" I groan struggling to stay standing under my upperclassman's weight. "Nya! What brings you here Bishounen-kun? You brought your tennis racket to school? Wanna play nya?" He exclaimed ignoring my complain about the nickame.<p>

"Kikumaru! Get back to practise!"a teacher wearing pinkyelled at the boy. "Ryuzaki-sensei! Can Bishounen-kun join today's practise?"Kikumaru asked picking me up sideways and walking back onto courts as if I were a bag. "Eiji-senpai! Put me down!" I groan yet again with yet another mushroom sigh. "Nya, but I wanna play you Bishounen-kun! You're good right?" Kikumaru asked setting me down on my feet. "No, i'm horrible at tennis," I said plainly. "Yukiya Ayase, a new freshman at Seishun Gakuen this year. Has been playing since the age of 7 with his older sibling who is a third year at another school. Older sibling's identity still unknown," Inui came around with his notebook of data, his glasses had an evil glint on them.  
>"So desu ka neh [2]? And what was that about not being able to play?" Kikumaru questioned with a victory smile. "Just because i've been playing since I was 7 doesn't mean i'm any good senpai," I mutter to myself and to him. "She's right Kikumaru, no matter how much experience one may have, it's how hard they work with it that determines their worth!" Ryuzaki-sensei told him. "So Bishounen-kun can't play with us?" Kikumaru asked disheartedly, which only made her laugh. "Now I didn't say that did I? Feel free and have fun just today," Ryuzaki-sensei exclaimed to us.<p>

"Oi, Ayase-san! How about a game of doubles?" Oishi asked coming up to us. "Demo [3], who will play with him? No one can have perfect momentum with another if they start out! And Ayase-kun hasn't play with anyone here!" Momoshiro came over now as all the regulars were watching our; but really their, conversation. "Ano, I could play you both at one. The three of us," I smiled at them with excitement which turned into an inquisitive stare as everyone started to laugh. "Eiji and Oishi are Seigaku's 'Golden Pair'! There is no way you can beat them one-on-two!" Momoshiro said patting my head. "Momo, if he wants to let him be. He'll just have to learn the hard way if he thinks like that," Ryoma said turning to our senpai-tachi[4].  
>"Demo, that's suicide!" Horio (The trio met Ayase during class) exclaimed to Ryoma. "Senpai-tachi? Are we going to play or not?" I asked now gripping my racket in my left hand. Kikumaru and Oishi glanced at eachother with a grin on each as we walked onto courts. I bounce the tennis ball six times with my wrist pointed opposite of the pair.<br>I toss up the ball and aimed for Kikumaru's torso. A grin appeared on his face as he got ready to return it, but it soon left. The tennis ball; originally heading for Kikumaru's torso, went around his head, then around his legs before bouncing off the ground and launching itself into the net behind him and Oishi.

"Uzumaki serve," I said smiling fetching another ball. The golden pair stared from one to the other and got ready for my next serve. I went back into the Uzumaki serve, Kikumaru got ready for it as I hit it over the net. "Nya~! Not again Bishounen-kun!" Kikumaru yelled positioning himself for the whirlpool. It stayed as it was and went past his head like a regular serve would but Oishi got to it. He dragged his racket on the ground before he hit it out back. In an instant, I appeared under the ball and jumped up to meet it a quarter way to the ground from where it fell. "Masaka [5]!" Kachiro exclaimed watching with wide eyes before he, Katsuo and Horio yelled out.

"Dunk smash!" The ball hit the floor so hard that when it bounced left and out, a small but very noticeable creator spotted the court. "30-Love!" The umpire yelled. "How is it possible to make a dunk smash from so far away from the net?" Horio exclaimed in shock, his mouth a gape.

"With the precise amount of height and power, one can make a smash from quite a distance. It would appear that Yukiya has mastered his power quite well. And that serve... quite unique I must say," Inui said to himself scribbling in his notebook. "Masaka! The golden pair might actually lose to aone player team!" Katsuo exclaimed.  
><strong>[I'm going to be lazy now. Gomen]<strong>  
>"40-love!"<br>"Game-Yukiya! 1 Game to Love!"  
>"15-Love!"<br>"30-Love!"  
>"30-15!"<br>"40-15!"  
>"Game-Yukiya! 2 Games to Love! Change court!"<br>I walk past the two gasping players with even breath and we all exchange a glance. "You're so good Bishounen-kun!" Kikumaru exclaimed glomping me again. "I'm sorry i'm winning like this you two. It must be damaging to your reputation," I muttered sadly. Oishi ruffled my hair in a friendly matter, "Don't sweat it Yukiya-san. It's been a while since we've had a good game against someone other than ourselves!" Kikumaru let go and went back over to the other side as our game continued.  
>"Love-15!"<br>"15 all!"  
>"15-30!"<br>"15-40"  
>"Game-Golden pair! 1 Game to 2"<br>"Alright! Their making a come back!" Horio yelled. I serve (it was her serve anyways) and it went over towards Kikumaru's left, and when he went to get it as it bounced, it turned the other way and went flying past his face. "Oh, Twist serve!" Kachiro exclaimed.  
>"Hoi, hoi! You got some impressive moves there," Kikumaru said bringing his racket behind his head. "Kikumaru Beam!" The tennis ball bounced right past me and hit the fence behind me. "Love-15!" I smile at them slightly panting, "You do know that if you don't get another game, it's my win right? <strong>[Or at least I think that's how it goes. I'm a newbie at tennis. Haha im like Kachiro and Katsuo! ^_^]<strong>"  
>"Hai," Kikumaru said smiling his kitten grin again.<br>"15 All!"  
>"15-30!"<br>"30 All!"  
>"30-40"<br>"Deuce!"  
>"Ah! It's the final match point!" Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo called out in panic for their senpai. I take a deep breath before I started bouncing the ball. Let's hope they don't get this...<p>

[1] Mo is Ayase's way of sighing. it's Ayase's phrase I guess. It's mine as well. ^-^  
>[2] So desu ka neh? means is that so eh?<br>[3] Demo means but  
>[4] Senpai-tachi means senpais<br>[5] Masaka means impossible, no way and such of that expression.


End file.
